Jason Pillar
Jason Pillar was a former FBI agent and Charles Logan's executive assistant during Day 8. Pillar was corrupted to Logan's initiative to try to save the peace treaty by exploiting CTU during the last stretch of the day in Logan's pursuit to eliminate Jack Bauer and Meredith Reed, and eliminate the evidence proving the Russian complicity in the deaths of Renee Walker and Omar Hassan. Pillar was appointed as a director of CTU alongside his assistant, Eden Linley. In the last minutes of the day, Pillar was killed by Logan. Before Day 8 Pillar was second in command in the Defense Intelligence Agency during Noah Daniels' administration. He had also gained a reputation for his ability to chase high-value targets from behind enemy lines in Afghanistan. He had been working in the private sector for some years prior to Day 8. He spent two years in command of a Marine unit in Baqubah, in Iraq. Pillar had a six-year-old daughter as of Day 8. Day 8 Jason Pillar arrived at the United Nations with Charles Logan. He then waited with him for President Allison Taylor to meet with him. When Taylor entered the conference room, she asked to speak with Logan alone. Logan introduced Jason and vouched for his discretion, but Taylor insisted. Logan signaled to Jason and he left the room. When Taylor and Logan finished talking, Jason came back to the room. At around 9:00am, he and Logan were heading to meet with Mikhail Novakovich. After the meeting, Pillar and Logan headed back to the United Nations building. On their way, Pillar informed Logan about Jack Bauer's intentions to use Dana Walsh's testimony to uncover the evidence of the Russian government involvement in President Omar Hassan's assassination. Logan and Pillar argued that the best option was to take Jack out of the operation. After 10:00am, Pillar was coordinating the transfer of Dana Walsh with Mark Bledsoe. When Bledsoe arrived at CTU NY to take Walsh into custody, he called Pillar and told him they could kill Walsh and make it seem like an escape attempt. Twenty minutes past 11:00am, Logan made a recommendation to Taylor for Pillar to head Jack Bauer retrieval operations at CTU. Pillar was instructed to communicate Jack's movements in real time to Pavel Tokarev, Novakovich's attaché and Renee Walker's assassin so the Russians can kill Jack when he is taken into custody by American law enforcement to prevent the evidence from leaking out. When Pillar and his associate Eden Linley arrived at CTU he ordered Chloe O'Brian to increase Jack's threat level and took back the order to use non-lethal force on Jack. takes Pillar hostage]] Much to Pillar's frustration, Jack managed to stay one step ahead of him despite Pillar's best efforts. Not only did Jack continue to evade Pillar, he managed to gather evidence that would expose the cover up. At one point, Pillar tried to convince Logan to distance himself away from the events of the day, but Logan refused, unwilling to give up this opportunity to repair his image. With time running out, Pillar decided to leave CTU and personally take charge of the hunt for Jack Bauer. However, Jack managed to break into Pillar's car and take him hostage. He then forced Pillar to drive him to the UN Building where the peace treaty was to be signed. He had Pillar stitch up a knife injury he had received earlier, then knocked Pillar out and stuffed him the back of his car. Pillar managed to escape an hour later. He contacted Logan, who informed him that Jack had a recording of his conversation with President Yuri Suvarov, the mastermind behind the Russian's involvement in the conspiracy. When Pillar learned that Jack had been shot and captured by Chloe O'Brian, he immediately became suspicious and confronted her. Pillar searched Chloe, but found no evidence on her. However, when he learned that Jack had not been shot seriously, he realized that Jack and Chloe were working together. In a desperate attempt to distract Pillar, Jack called him over from his gurney, feigning that he had something to say. He then attacked Pillar and bit his left ear off. Minutes later, Pillar's men caught Chloe and Cole Ortiz with a data card from Jack. They arrested the two, and then turned the data card over to Pillar, who handed it over to Charles Logan, who gave it to President Taylor. and Pillar celebrate]] Logan later congratulated Pillar on a job well done, informing him that the treaty was about to be signed, and that he had arranged for Jack to be killed off. Convinced that they had won, Logan and Pillar celebrated with a drink. Shortly later, however, they learned that President Taylor had decided not to sign the peace treaty and had admitted to participating in the conspiracy. When President Taylor called Logan in order to call off the hit on Jack, Pillar went to pick up the phone but was initially told not to by Logan. Pillar argued that "it was over," and that there was no reason to add murder to the list of charges they would be facing. As Pillar finally answered the President's call, he was clubbed by an enraged Logan in the back of the head with a heavy wine decanter, leaving him lying face-down and motionless with a bleeding wound to his head. Logan, in despair that his "last chance" at redemption had failed, then placed a pillow over Pillar's head and shot Pillar with his own gun through the pillow, muffling the sound of the gunshot. Background information and notes * A wedding ring can be seen in Pillar's left hand. * Pillar was the final death of Season 8. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Day 8 antagonists Category:DIA personnel Category:FBI personnel Category:Retired U.S. military personnel Category:Day 8 American cover-up Category:Deceased characters